


To the Rescue

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus can be over-protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Felaine, who correctly guessed two of the stories I wrote for the 2011 Snarry_a_Thon. She asked for a follow up to Leap of Faith. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

To the Rescue

~

Severus was sitting at his desk, calmly reading his mail, when he growled. “Of all the idiotic, ill-conceived ideas--”

“What’s wrong now?” Harry asked, looking up from his book.

“It’s Draco.” Severus sighed. “He’s gone and signed a two-year contract to make potions at that Romanian dragon preserve.” He scowled. “If this is the Ministry’s doing I swear on Merlin’s beard that Kingsley and I shall have words--”

“I’m sure Draco’s fine, Severus.” Harry set aside his book. “You said that he sounded quite pleased in his recent letters.” 

“Indeed.” Severus stood up and began to pace. “That could be a ruse, however. What if that Weasley is forcing him to write them?” 

“Oh yes,” Harry replied, tone dry. “Because Charlie’s just the sort to Imperius Draco and make him write cheerful letters to his friends. He’s probably making him do horrible things like, I don’t know, ride dragons.” Harry shook his head. “Honestly, Severus. He wouldn’t do that.” 

“I still don’t like it.” Severus glared once again at the parchment as if it were at fault. “That Floo call a few months ago--”

“Showed that Charlie’s just concerned and wants Draco to fit in and be comfortable.” Harry smiled as Severus’ head jerked up. “Right, if you’re really worried we could always visit,” he suggested. “I’ve never been to a dragon preserve. It could be fun.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “That would be...acceptable. He is my godson, I should ascertain that his working conditions are appropriate.” 

Harry grinned. He had a suspicion that Draco’s working conditions were more than acceptable. Appropriate? That was something else.

~

Romania in the spring was supposed to be beautiful. When they landed it was early evening, however, and the sun was just setting. Harry couldn’t see a lot about the topography or the surroundings.

A figure detached itself from the shadows and moved towards them, and Severus, ever suspicious, clenched his wand convulsively.

“Charlie?” Harry said, peering into the dim light. 

“Harry! You made it.” Charlie Weasley, looking fit, came into view. He was grinning, his hand extended. 

Severus’ expression didn’t change a hair, so Harry, knowing he would have to be the bridge between the two, moved forwards. “Hello! How are you?” 

“Brilliant.” Charlie pumped his hand, turning towards Severus. “Hello, Snape. How was your trip?”

As Severus simply inclined his head, Harry coughed. “Uneventful. It was a bit longer than I expected, actually.”

Charlie nodded. “Sorry you couldn’t just Floo, but our Floo’s down. We’ve been trying to fix it, but around here, the dragons take precedence. If you’d waited a few days--” 

“Indeed not.” Severus finally unbent enough to speak. “Where is Draco?” 

“He’s finishing up in the dragon pen.” Charlie gestured. “I’ll show you and then you can get settled.”

“I thought he was making potions,” Severus said as they walked. “Is he made to do other jobs as well?” 

Charlie shot an amused look at Severus. “Have you ever tried to _make_ Draco do anything? No, he just loves the dragons. When he’s caught up on potions for the day, he spends his free time here. You’ll see.” 

The night air was cool, but as they approached the dragon pens, which were carved into rock, Harry could feel the heat radiating from them. Even Severus seemed to be sweating. 

Charlie led them towards what looked like a mountain. They navigated rock tunnels and when they emerged, there was, facing them, a railing that looked down into a pit. The pit was lined with what looked like hot sand. At least he assumed it was hot since there were waves of visible heat rising from it. There was a shimmering barrier over the clearing and as Harry peered down, he saw several dragons and a man who looked tiny in comparison. 

As they watched, the man, who was stripped to the waist, shovelled what looked like steaming rocks onto a mound in the sand. The man was quite fit and Harry found himself admiring his body for a few moments until Severus cleared his throat. Harry blushed, looking away. 

While the man did his job, one of the dragons snorted some steam but didn’t otherwise react.

“He’s the only one we allow to do this alone,” Charlie murmured. “He’s a natural with them. We really lucked out when Kingsley assigned him here.” 

Harry did a double take. “Wait, do you mean that’s _Draco_?” 

Charlie grinned. “He’s changed quite a bit, hasn’t he? Working with dragons will do that.” 

Severus said nothing, although he had clutched the metal railing tightly when he realised it was Draco in the pit. As Draco made his way towards the exit, Severus seemed to relax. 

“Let’s go down so he can see you’re here,” Charlie said. “He’s looking forward to seeing you.” 

Draco had pulled on a shirt and was wiping sweat off his brow as they approached. Upon seeing them, he grinned, walking forward. “Severus!” 

They clasped hands, Severus’ face relaxing as he took in how obviously happy Draco was. “You look...well,” he murmured, glancing at Charlie before returning his gaze to Draco. 

Draco laughed. “I am well, Severus. Truly. I’m staying here because I love it, not because anyone is forcing me.”

“As if anyone could,” Charlie muttered. 

Eyebrow raised, Draco looked back and forth between Severus and Charlie. “Right. I think we should all go to dinner so we can talk. The tour can come tomorrow, when it’s light.” 

As they moved towards the mess tent, Harry hung back with Charlie as Severus and Draco chatted together. 

“So will we have a chance to ride a dragon?” Harry asked as they entered the tent. 

Charlie smiled faintly. “You mean the animal variety?” As Harry gaped at him, he smirked. “Yes, I think we can manage that.” 

~

“All right, what’s wrong?” Harry asked once they were alone in their assigned visitor tent. 

Severus, still scowling as he had been since dinner, glared at him. “You think I didn’t see you ogling Draco when he had his shirt off?” 

Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed. “What? I don’t want Draco!”

“I saw you--”

“Severus,” Harry murmured, placing a hand on his arm. “I love you, but I’m not dead. Of course I looked at Draco.” He smiled. “You did, too. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” 

“I--” Severus swallowed. “It wasn’t--”

“Severus,” Harry said, tone more forceful. “It takes more than a nice body to get me interested. He isn’t you and he’ll never be.” 

“He’s your age,” Severus said, staring at a point just beyond Harry’s shoulder. “I am sure there are those who think that you would be better suited--”

Gripping Severus’ shoulders, Harry shook him. “No one could possibly be better suited for me than you,” he gritted out. “Even when you’re being exasperating, I can’t imagine being with anyone else. Don’t you know that?” Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry placed it on his crotch. “See what you do to me? No one else does that, Severus.” 

Severus’ eyes focussed on his, searching as if looking for confirmation of his words. Harry stared back, confident that Severus would see the truth on his face. 

Finally, Severus smiled, gently squeezing Harry’s erection. “So you’re saying this is because of me?” he purred. 

Harry moaned. “Yes. Now please, will you--” 

Lowering his head, Severus ran his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips. “Will I what?” he whispered. “Tell me what you want.” 

“God, Severus,” Harry gasped, anger forgotten in the tide of sheer lust that enveloped him. “You. Just you.” 

Nodding, Severus drew him close, cradling him in his arms, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Then you shall have me.” 

~

Throwing up his arms, Harry whooped with joy as the dragon he was riding did another swoop through the air. Seated behind him was Charlie, who was only there for security purposes. After the initial take-off, Charlie hadn’t done anything, sitting back and letting Harry figure out how to steer. 

Flying next to them were Severus and Draco on another dragon. Severus looked quite relaxed, which made sense, since he could fly on his own if necessary. 

“I guess we should go back, hm?” Harry cried, relying on the wind to take his words to Charlie. 

Charlie nodded, pointing to a flat spot on a cliff. 

Harry returned his hands to the reins, directing the dragon to the landing spot. A minute later they were on the ground and Harry was climbing off his dragon, exhilarated beyond words. “Wasn’t that brilliant?” he asked Severus as he approached.

Severus smiled faintly. “It has its appeal,” he said, glancing between Charlie and Draco as he slipped his arm about Harry’s shoulders. “I can see why you wish to stay, Draco.”

Draco, clearly pleased, sidled closer to Charlie. “You’ll reassure Mother for me?” he asked. 

“And Lucius.” Severus inclined his head. “He’s slated for an early release for good behaviour.” 

“Thank you.” Draco glanced towards the dragons. “They’re getting restless, we should head back to the pens.” 

Charlie nodded, and as he and Draco led the dragons back towards the preserve with a combination of hand gestures and shouts, Severus and Harry followed. 

“Are you feeling better about Draco’s decision now?” Harry asked, his hand tucked in Severus’ arm. 

“Indeed,” Severus murmured. “I do believe that Draco is following his heart and that it’s to his benefit.”

Smiling, Harry nodded. “Isn’t it always?”

~


End file.
